


But First, Coffee

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, No Smut, Nurse Bucky, aw coffee no, but only just, soft boyfriends, using their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint rolled over and grumbled into the pillow when his outstretched arm didn't find his boyfriend. He stumbled out of the bedroom into the main apartment.  The faint smell of coffee guided him to the kitchen, and there he stopped in his tracks.Bucky was sitting on their counter, completely naked.  In between his spread legs was Clint’s coffee mug.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	But First, Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/189807031866/madrefiero-awesomemanasart-welcome-to-man-as#notes) Mandatory Fun Day prompt. I saw the thighs and I just couldn't not make it Bucky.

Clint rolled over and grumbled into the pillow when his outstretched arm didn't find his boyfriend. He squinted his eyes to find late morning light coming in through the window, which meant that it was a weekend. Which made him wonder where his boyfriend was. He had vague memory of Bucky trying to wake him up earlier with kisses and cuddles, but Clint had been too sleepy even for morning sex at that point. He had complained about needing coffee and rolled back over to sleep Bucky had clearly let him sleep and left the bed. He had a vague memory of Bucky coming back to kiss him and something about coffee in the kitchen, but it had still been too early.

Clint tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes and levered himself up in the bed. Looking around, he spied a pair of sleep pants on the floor and pulled them on. They were clearly Bucky’s as they were too short and left his ankles cold, but they would do. As he struggled to get into them, he realised that even his dog had abandoned him in favor of getting up. He rubbed his eyes again.

It wasn’t that Clint hated mornings. He did, kind of, but it was more that he had a hard time waking up. Plus, since Bucky had taken a nursing job at a pediatric clinic he was working the morning shift, getting up at 5am every day. Clint was working with an afterschool and extra curricular program that meant that his afternoons and evenings were full and he went to bed a few hours after Bucky. It was rough and it wasn’t perfect, but they made it work. But that did mean that on their days off they usually snuggled together, and Clint was missing his Bucky bear.

Clint stumbled out of the bedroom into the main apartment. The faint smell of coffee guided him to the kitchen, and there he stopped in his tracks.

Bucky was sitting on their counter, completely naked. In between his spread legs, just blocking the sight of his cock, was Clint’s coffee mug.

Clint could almost hear the noise his brain made as it ground to a halt and then restarted.

“Uh, hey Bucky, what’s going on?”

“I’ve got your coffee,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, I can see that. Um…”

“Come get your coffee, sweetheart,” Bucky said.

Clint stepped forward, but when he was close, Bucky stopped him with a tutting noise. 

“Grab a chair,” he said. “There’s no need to rush after all.”

Clint pulled out on the chairs from the table. When he paused, Bucky wrapped a foot around it and pulled it closer and then gave Clint a pointed look. Clint sat, and it placed him right front of Bucky’s groin. Bucky smiled down at him, a little too sweet.

“Drink your coffee, sweetheart,” he said.

Clint swallowed. “I think I’d rather have something else,” he said.

“Too bad,” said Bucky fluttering his eyelashes. In the morning sun coming through the kitchen blinds they cast long shadows on his cheeks.

Clint picked up his mug, careful not to brush any of the soft, touchable, reachable skin in front of him. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose.

“It’s cold,” he said.

“It wouldn’t have been if you’d gotten up two hours ago when I made it,” Bucky said, stretching his arms behind his head. Clint held back a whimper at the sheer amount of muscle on display.

“Am I being punished for something?” he said, taking another drink of the coffee.

“Maybe,” Bucky said. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock. It was half hard, and he stroked it slowly for Clint to watch.

“I don’t think Sam would call this constructive communication,” Clint said, barely able to look away.

Bucky gave him a pained look and his hand stopped. “Please never mention Sam when one of us is naked.”

“Agreed,” Clint said because his boyfriend was not wrong about that.

Bucky sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

“I guess I’m just feeling a little second place right now. I wanted to show you what you’re missing,” he said. There was a soft unsure look on his face that Clint hadn’t seen before.

“Second to what, coffee? Because I promise, Bucky, you come first every time,” Clint said. 

“That’s not what you said this morning,” Bucky snapped and then sighed again. “I didn’t mean that. I know you wake up slow in the mornings, and that’s fine. It’s just that you slept for 11 hours last night, and today’s our day off together. We’ve been so busy lately, and I know it just the season. You’ve got tournaments to prepare for and we’ve been swamped with vaccinations before the school year starts. And—“

“Babe,” Clint said, standing to put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “It’s all right, breathe.”

“I just miss you,” Bucky said.

“I miss you too. And I’m sorry that you were feeling that way and I didn’t ask,” Clint said.

“It’s not usually so bad, it’s just been a long week at the clinic,” Bucky said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, summer’s wrapping up but it’s not slowing down yet.”

“Soon,” Bucky said. He cupped Clint’s jaw.

Clint ran a hand down Bucky’s hip. 

“Any chance I could make it up to you?” Clint said. “You know how much I love having these thighs wrapped around my face.” He squeezed Bucky’s leg.

“Finish your coffee first,” Bucky said, a little roughly.

Clint tilted his head back and drained the mug in one go before setting it in the sink.

“Done,” he said with a smirk and sank back down into the chair.

“Then get to it, Barton,” Bucky said. And that was the last thing he had a chance to say before Clint started taking him apart.


End file.
